c_o_efandomcom-20200215-history
The Lexicon of Inspired Enlightenment
The Lexicon of Inspired Enlightenment is the sacred text containing all of the words and inspired passages passed down from the Creators to all mankind. While its divinity has been hotly debated for centuries, it cannot be disregarded as irrelevant. Even those that are not ardent followers of the Lexicon still at least show some respect to its contents, and many see it to be bad luck to disregard its guidelines. Writing started on the lexicon circa 360 (the establishment of the Church) till circa 100 before the Common Calendar. The Tomes of the Lexicon There are twelve separate tomes (or books) in the Lexicon. Each contains a specific set of rules or a certain person's tale of their relationship to and guidance from the Creators. Book 1 (handed down c375 before ECC): The First Inspired Message to Thyrus (also called 1st to Thyrus) The first to be inspired, it was given to Thyrus (the first Arch-Lecturer of the Church). It details the creation of Ethaeria and the first great war between the Creators and the Fallen. Book 2 (handed down c360 before ECC): The Second Inspired Message to Thyrus (also called 2nd to Thyrus) The second book inspired to Thyrus, it details the collection of the faithful people of Ethaeria and the establishment of the Holy Church. Book 3 (handed down c344 before ECC): Opus of the Ancients (also simply called Opus) Collected glorious songs of praise dedicated to the Creators and their holiness. Book 4 (handed down c330 before ECC): Chronicles of Haratus The recorded stories of the first age of mankind and the Creators' involvement. Book 5 (handed down c319 before ECC): Judging of Maroth Inspired tome retelling the rise (and fall) of Maroth the Elder. Book 6 (handed down c310-300 before ECC): The Journeys of Rolof the Mute The account of Rolof the Mute. Starting with his childhood and ending with his ordainment as Arch-Lecturer of the Church. Book 7 (handed down c290 before ECC): The Inspiration of Orus Account of Orus, a merchant from Maevan and his discovery of his faith in the Creators. Book 8 (handed down c280 before ECC): First Letter to Faeradun iThe first inspired letter of Arch-Lecturer Orus to the city of Faeradun, which had fallen into a massive wave of Fallen corruption. Book 9 (handed down c250 before ECC): Second Letter to Faeradun The second letter sent to Faeradun, it called for them to repent or face the judgement of the Church and the Creators. Book 10 (handed down c225 before ECC): Parables of Faith Collected fables and parables with morals that are meant to teach faith. Book 11 (handed down c100 before ECC): The Treatise of Jortund Discussion regarding the proof of existence of the Creators, their involvement in everyday life, and the recorded ascension of common people to be with them. Book 12 (handed down c355 before ECC): The Everlasting Laws A book of more than three hundred holy laws that dictate how a one should live their life. Although it was one of the first tomes inspired, it is usually listed last in most modern Lexicons. The reason being that the laws are constantly being added to. 'Commonly Quoted Passages ' "And as the Creators are faithful to ye, so ye must be unto them." 1st Thyrus 33:1 "Blessed be thou for thou art without magick - and thy life tis guarded and guided by the Creators." Journeys of Rolof 4:3 "And champions shall come, armed by the wrath of the Creators, to smite the wicked fouling the world." Opus 2:9 "And yea do the Creators provide all that is required for life."'' Treatise of Jortund 5:1''